The best things come in small boxes
by Bitey11
Summary: For canny-bairn in the Christmas fic exchange on the CCOAC forum. The team spend christmas eve at Rossi's and a very drunk JJ and Hotch start to sing. The next morning hotch is acting strange will JJ find out what's bothering him? Really bad summary, sorry.


**For canny-bairn in the CCOAC Christmas fic exchange. Prompts were 'It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year', antique Christmas ornament, mistletoe, snow blizzard. **

**Merry Christmas to you all and i hope you all have a safe holidays and wonderful New Year. Rhiannan xx**

Christmas was always a fun time. Usually the team, and their respective families, met up at Rossi's and celebrated together but this year there was a couple of things different first everyone was a hell of a lot happier and two JJ and Hotch had finally admitted their relationship to the team, it wasn't as big as a surprise as they had thought.

Rossi's house was always decorated to the extreme; Mistletoe everywhere more than one Christmas tree in the house an ornaments galore! As usual Reid was the first to arrive with smiles and a bottle of wine. Prentiss and Morgan came next with Garcia running after them and finally JJ and Hotch arrived together hand in hand smiling and laughing.

There was no case the past week so the team were all excited and happy that they were able to celebrate with more cheer and excitement than the past couple of years. "Merry Christmas Spence" said JJ and kissed him on the cheek. Reid blushed "What was that for" he asked and all JJ did was point upwards. Mistletoe dangled above his head which only made him blush even more.

Morgan and Hotch walked through to the kitchen and grabbed a beer "you know you guys are great together" said Morgan

"What?" said Hotch surprised at what came out of his friends mouth.

""I mean it, but you know I wasn't sure at first coz you're Mr. serious and she's well the opposite, but she makes you smile and that's cool"

"Thanks man" Hotch said.

They walked back through to find music being put into the CD player. "CD players consist of three subsystems; a drive motor, a tracking device and a Laser lens system and it's actually the laser lens system that reads the CD. The only reason it's so big is that the circuit board is bigger than the three subsystems combined" Reid said. They stood there silently for a second. "…interesting" Prentiss muttered before turning to Rossi. Rossi pressed play and the music began.

1 and a half CDs, 12 beers and almost half a bottle of scotch later Hotch started to sing. "You sing?" asked Garcia only just making sense

"Only when very, very drunk" slurred their unit chief.

"It's the most wonderful time of the year With the kids jingle belling And everyone telling you "Be of good cheer" It's the most wonderful time of the year" He sung cheerfully.

"It's the hap-happiest season of all With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings  
When friends come to call It's the hap- happiest season of all" JJ sang joining in.

They sung the rest of the song as a duet ending the song in a vibrant and loud "it's the most wonderful time of the year" and a heated make out session. "Naw!" Prentiss and Garcia cooed. Morgan wolf whistled loudly and Rossi chuckled. Reid just stood there awkwardly.

Reid, as the sober driver, only had one glass of wine, two tops.

At about 3:30am Hotch excused himself to vomit violently into a toilet bowl. After that Reid thought it was time for Hotch and JJ to leave. After Hotch tripped over a passed out Morgan, apologized profusely to the piano because of his bad behaviour, gave Rossi, Prentiss and Garcia a very out of character hug and left with Reid in the drivers seat and the happy couple cuddling in the back.

JJ almost fell out of the car when they pulled into the driveway. She only managed to get out of the car without falling over was because Spencer was able to catch her before she fell to the ground.

JJ muttered something unintelligently.

"I know Jayge" Spencer said to his very drunk friend letting her and Hotch into the house they shared.

Hotch and JJ woke up the next morning to a very cold house. JJ pulled the blankets further up and snuggled further into the warmth of Hotch. Hotch leaned down and kissed the top of her head "Merry Christmas" he said

"Merry Christmas to you too" JJ said and turned to face her lover. They kissed and it soon grew passionate. They broke apart because somehow shivering just wasn't that sexy.

"Okay" Hotch said "Why is it so damn cold?" He got up and opened the curtains. "JJ" he said she just grunted in reply.

"It's snowing"

"What!" she jumped up and ran over to the window "it's so pretty" she said in a daze. After a few minutes of admiring the sight JJ grabbed her coat and some shoes and ran down to play in the snow like a little kid.

Aaron walked down the stairs and went outside to join JJ. He closed the door. Snow was falling and JJ was smiling and was the happiest she had ever been. _I'm the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_ he thought. There was nothing in the world that could ruin this moment. He walked over and joined JJ in the snow. JJ was on the ground making a snow angel. "this is the happiest I've ever seen you JJ" Aaron said

"I'm happy because you're happy" she said and Aaron didn't want anything to change she was the most beautiful person he had ever met and there was nothing to change the fact that he was so deeply in love and he would rather die that loose her.

"Why are you thinking so hard?" JJ asked "you look like your brain is about to dribble out of your ears" she chuckled slightly.

"I love you so much JJ"

"I love you too" she replied but she knew something else was on his mind but she didn't want to push it.

Later that evening they were snuggled up on the couch with the fire roaring. The snow was really coming down now and there was no safe way for them to be able to get out of their door. "JJ i.. um never mind" he spluttered awkwardly.

"What's going on Aaron, you aren't yourself at the moment and I'm worried"

"I've been wanting to do this for ages but I've been a little worried" Aaron said and stood up. He wandered into their bedroom then came back out.

"JJ" he said "I love you so much and nothing could tear us apart. I used to dream of ever being happy again and now I never seem to be able to sleep without you, because the dreams I once had, I don't need anymore, because they have finally become a reality. And this reality, I never want to lose it." He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring from his pocket "JJ nothing in this world makes me happier to see you with a smile on you're face, nothing makes me more heartbroken than to see your heart broken and nothing in the world could separate me from your side, I always and forever will love you Jennifer Jareau, Will you marry me?"

By this time JJ had tears running down her face. "I love you so much, more than anything" She said quietly "Yes, Yes of course I will marry you" she said with absolute certainty. Aaron slipped the ring on JJ's petite finger and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart they held each other in their arms neither ever wanting to let go.


End file.
